Talk:Main Page
Hi Canley - perhaps we could talk here. Please reply when you read this to confirm we're talking in the same place! :) First of all, before I start adding articles and the like, or even both simultaneously, I propose a few style changes. For example, like the wikipedia has a silver/grey backdrop I think we should impliment a light blue one instead of the plain white current one. I'm trying to figure out how to do this as I'm writing but I'm intending it to look like the star wars one at starwars.wikia.com - what do you think? Also, I thought maybe we could have a new logo - one that incorporates the show's logo. Either the one on The Bill page @ wikipedia or the one that's used in the current credits - again, what do you think? The other thing is what about a name change of the wiki. What I mean by that is NOT a change of the url or anything, but a change of the main name space as it is currently simply called "The Bill" and I think "The Bill Wiki" would be better. Again, I reiterate that the URL wouldn't be changed but it would more clearly define what it is. For example, on the current homepage (again, I intend revamping this), it says "Welcome to The Bill. We are currently editing...". My point is that this isn't "The Bill". It is a "The Bill Wiki". Is that alright? Just The Q 01:34, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Also what I'm doing at the moment is making categories and sub-categories etc so that's all ready for the articles. Just The Q 14:12, 28 December 2006 (UTC) :Hope the above is all alright - I've been quite industrious in the last 24 hours and done a lot of it! I've also finished the episode template - located at Template:Thebillepisodes. This is to be put at the top of all episode guides to give a uniform feel. All fields are optional and won't come up if not filled in except for the "episode" field which is for the episode name. (Obviously this is required!) I'll do one for characters and one for actors quite soon. Just The Q 23:46, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Just The Q 23:46, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::Wow, great job you've done! Yeah, I agree some stylistic changes would be great to start off with, and would encourage others to contribute. I'll try and think of some more templates. What I hope to work on is some free/GDFL images for the site. I have plenty of Metropolitan Police equipment, uniforms, photos of The Bill set etc. which I have taken and can upload before we resort to "fair-use" screenshots and the like. --Canley 11:17, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::Cool - yeah images would be great. They do make articles look so much better. I've created a forum (accessible on the left menu) so we can talk in there if you like from now. :::See you around, (''' ''Just The Q'' ''') (' ''talk ''') 22:46, 10 January 2007 (UTC) UK / Australian colloquialism table A good idea for this site may be to provide a list of UK colloquialisms and tbeir meaning. This may also be of benefit to Australian viewers who may not understand the Cockney slang that is highly prevalent in this show. Link Request Would it be possible to integrate a link in somewhere to the The Bill article on Fan History? Thanks. :) --99.144.234.226 01:39, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::See External Links -- Chief 22:39, 16 February 2008 (UTC)